1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surgical instrumentation, and more particularly, pertains to a stereoscopic microsurgery system which provides for depth of field viewing of a remote surgical site in a human body, such as in the thoracic cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art viewing systems have been limited to a single fiber optic bundle, requiring manual dexterity to hold the viewing scope at the surgeon's or doctor's eye, as well as positioning the viewing scope within a human body cavity. Except to the most highly skilled surgeon, this has been awkward and cumbersome task. The prior art viewing systems also did not provide for a depth of field viewing because of the single viewing optic and the natural optical characteristics of the surgeon's eyes. It has been nearly impossible to obtain any depth of field viewing.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a stereoscopic microsurgery system for viewing with depth of field of a surgical site in the human body such as in the thoracic cavity.